


The School Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Marinette posts a flyer for the school festival, Lila brings up her sudden trip to Achu the day before and is justheartbrokenthat she can't attend.And when the class turns on Marinette, demanding her to reschedule the festival so Lila will be able to attend, well, for once, she won't be alone.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1010





	The School Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantombullets240](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombullets240/gifts).



> prompt from phantombullets240: Lila starts lying about trips and such when Marinette starts discussing plans for a school wide festival to make Mari look bad and inconvenience her. The class gives Lila sympathy and demands Mari reschedule the whole thing despite Marinette saying she can't but they wont have it. Exasperated Marinette tells the other class presidents and student councils this and needless to say they're outraged "Why should we reschedule a school wide event for ONE person?!" The aftermath is up to you 
> 
> In this AU, Marinette doesn't have a class deputy anymore. Alya had resigned after choosing Lila over Marinette.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! (:

Marinette hummed to herself as she hung up the last flyer on the school bulletin board.

The school's student council, consisting off all the class presidents, class deputies, and some faculty, had decided to have a school-wide festival to help boost kids spirits. They'd spent months planning this thing, having fundraiser's to be able to pay for it. They'd finally saved up enough where they could purchase all the snacks and drinks and pay for a DJ, and fun little games and prizes.

It had all been planned to a T.

Except for one little detail.

"What's this?" Lila asked, lips pursed, as she and their classmates examined the flyer.

Marinette frowned. "We're having a school-wide festival next Tuesday, and-"

"Next Tuesday? That's disappointing." Lila said sadly, holding a hand to her heart. "I'm going to Achu on Monday, and I won't be back until the following week." She sniffed, holding back tears. "I know you don't like me Marinette," she said, "but planning something, knowing I can't attend? I just want to be friends."

"Oh, Lila." Alya said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure Marinette didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Maybe she didn't know about your trip. I'm sure she can reschedule it for the following week."

Alya glared a Marinette. She was giving that girl an out, and she better take it.

"But I can't." Marinette said, frown still in place. "That's not fair. We spent _weeks_ -"

"Yeah, right." Alya said, rolling her eyes, arm wrapped comfortingly around Lila, who was quietly 'crying' into her shoulder. "You just don't want Lila to attend. You're going to reschedule it." 

She didn't leave any room for argument as she, and the rest of her classmates, left, probably heading back to the class room.

Marinette pulled out her phone, sending a quick text, before pocketing it and heading to class.

-x-

Class was no better. Everyone was once again ganging up on her the second she entered the classroom, not even bothering to let her grab her seat. 

"You've thought about what you said, haven't you?" Alya said, arms crossed, as she glared at her former best friend. "You're going to reschedule the entire festival, so that poor Lila isn't excluded?"

She could _feel_ Lila's smirk without even having to see it.

But seriously. Did she not even _hear_ herself? Reschedule the entire thing! For only **one** person!? Did they even _read_ the flyer? It clearly said it was planned by the _student council_ , not just Marinette! She couldn't reschedule it even if she wanted to! (Not that she does. _Especially_ not for Lila.)

"Alya, I _told_ you, I _can't_ just-"

"Of course you can!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air in exaggeration. 

Ms. Bustier walked in then, or rather _tried_ to, as the class had been cornering Marinette in the doorway. They all moved out of the way though, so she could enter the classroom, and sit at her desk. "What's going on here?" She asked.

Alya immediately piped up, sending Marinette a smirk. "Marinette's throwing a festival on a day where she _knows_ Lila won't be able to make it. And she refuses to reschedule everything."

Marinette groaned. "Alya, I told you I-"

"Marinette," Ms. Bustier said gently. "why don't you just reschedule it? I'm sure everyone will forgive you. You shouldn't exclude Lila."

Marinette couldn't even believe what she was hearing. She just shook her head, and pushed through her classmates to her seat in the back row. She sat down, placing her bag on her desk.

She pointed at the clock. "Shouldn't we start class? It started 5 minutes ago."

Ms. Bustier hesitated, before nodding. "She's right. Everyone to their seats, please. Take out your textbooks."

-x-

"They what!?" Aurore shouted, after Marinette had recounted the details of her day. "They _seriously_ expect you to reschedule the entire festival for one person?!"

"I _know_." Marinette said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think they even realized it's not my decision. And I'm pretty sure none of you want to reschedule, right?" She saw everyone shake their heads in agreement. "Exactly. Even _Ms. Bustier_ thought I should reschedule it! She _knows_ the student council is planning it, _not_ just me. She's supposed to be setting an example for her students!"

Aurore rolled her eyes. "Well, she is setting one. Just the wrong one. Now, back to the task at hand. What are we going to do?"

"I think I have just the plan."

-x-

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed, angrily marching over to her. "We told you to reschedule it since Lila's in Achu! How could you do this!?" The rest of their classmates quietly voiced their agreement to Alya's statement.

"I _told_ you." Marinette said, exasperatedly. "It wasn't my decision. It was the _student council's_ decision and they refused to reschedule the entire event for one person."

"You never told me that." She retorted.

"Yeah, because you cut me off. Every. Single. Time. Did you even _read_ the flyer? It clearly said so. Why don't you call Lila. Put it on video chat. I'm sure she'd _love_ to see what she's missing. I even set up a little surprise for her."

Alya looked a little concerned at the twinkle in Marinette's eye, but called Lila nonetheless. It wasn't like Marinette would bully her in front of so many witnesses, right? And Alya would be holding the phone the entire time.

"Hey, girl!" Alya said, a smile forming as she waved. "I wanted to show you the festival so it'll almost be like you're here with us. She slowly moved the camera so Lila could take in everything.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" She said, with a smile.

Marinette motioned with her hand for them to all follow her... To a big stage set up in the center of the festival. 

"Hello, Paris!" Jagged Stone screamed.

Everyone started cheering in response.

"I was invited to put on a show for you all! But first I wanted to put an end to some rumors I've heard floating around, about some girl. Lula? Layla? Something about a cat? I would never own a cat. I'm allergic, and they're not very rock n' roll! Also, something about me writing a song for her? Which couldn't possibly be true. I would never write a song about a minor, that's not very rock n' roll either. Now that that's out of the way, who's ready to rock!?"

The crowd was screaming in excitement, as he started to sing one of his most popular hits.

Well, most of the crowd.

The students from Ms. Bustier's class were standing there frozen.

Alya didn't even notice when Lila hung up the call.

The only thoughts running through their heads was that Lila was a liar, and that Marinette... Was innocent. If Lila had lied about that, she'd probably lied about everything!

And they'd all believed her.

Alya slowly turned to where Marinette was standing.

She'd warned them constantly, continuously, and stuck her neck out for them after they'd bullied her and exiled and ignored her.

She really was their 'Everyday Ladybug'.

And she was going to do everything in her power to earn back her trust and friendship, no matter how long in took.

**Author's Note:**

> Alya had resigned before the idea for the festival had even been brought up so she didn't know.
> 
> Marinette had texted Aurore, telling her to spread the word of a student council meeting after school today.
> 
> Also, I'm open to prompts, if anyone has any. Preferably send them on Tumblr, but you can comment them here as well :)


End file.
